1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to stairway railings and more specifically it relates to an adjustable stair railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stairway railings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted on flights of stairs to allow people to hold onto the railings, when traveling up and down the stairs. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.